


007's Pet Q

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Cat Ears, Catboy Q, M/M, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thought he was crazy when he first saw them. After all, Q couldn't possibly have cat ears...could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Cat ears q? Like he actually has cat ears and a tail?" --anon

The first time he saw them, James thought they had been a hallucination due to his poor physical condition after his most recent mission. After all, it wasn’t like they could be _real_.

The second time he saw them, it had been out of the corner of his eye as he left the Quartermaster’s office. He attributed it to a trick of the light.

The third time he saw them, James began to wonder if he was losing his mind. Because he wasn’t exhausted, dehydrated, or distracted and he _still_ saw them. He was looking straight at the Quartermaster, and he _swore_ he saw two black cat ears poking up from his mess of hair.

He was in Q’s office, watching the younger man work on some new software that James would never understand.  The Quartermaster seemed to look pleased, and the ears ( _were they really?)_ twitched underneath the dark curls.

James was sure of it, he was losing his mind. His days as an MI6 agent, let alone a 00, were over. He’d be lucky if M simply dismissed him rather than had him committed to a psych ward. Well, if he was already insane, might as well go the whole way…The 00 agent reached out, placing his hand on top of Q’s head.

Q reacted immediately, ducking away from the touch, “What are you doing?”

But James had already _felt_ the ears he had been previously seeing. Surely he couldn’t imagine his sense of touch, could he?  “What do you have on your head?”

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing on my head!”

The denial was all too rushed, too panicked. Suddenly, James was triggered back to his 00 training. Objective: _obtain information._ He moved forward, carefully watching the Quartermaster’s movements.

Q must have noticed James’s change in demeanor, because his eyes had widened ever so slightly, “007, whatever you’re thinking of doing, stop it right now.”

James only smirked, pausing only a second before darting at the Quartermaster. Q tried to outrun the 00 agent, but the chase was over before it even began. All Q’s running did was result in James tackling him to the floor. But even then, Q squirmed until James’s powerful grip as the 00 agent ran his fingers through his hair.

“You have cat ears…” James murmured, coaxing the two black ears to poke out from the mess of Q’s hair, “You actually have cat ears…”

The ears in question were now standing straight, twitching every time James touched them. Q was blushing bright red, struggling to get away. It was during Q’s squirming that James felt something underneath the Quartermaster’s cardigan. Something moving.

“What the hell…” Before Q could even protest, James hand pulled up the younger man’s shirt. In an instant, a long black tail was free, swishing back and forth in a lazy motion. “You have a tail, too?”

Q blushed, “Yes, okay?” The ears flattened against Q’s hair as he blushed, “I don’t like people knowing, James. So if you tell _anyone_ , I’ll—”

The rest of Q’s sentence was lost due to the fact that James had taken it upon himself to run his hand along Q’s tail, from base to tip. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own, trying to move within James’s grasp to get more of the sensation of his touch. Amused, James repeated the motion several times.

James was so intrigued by the tail in his hand that he almost forgot about the rest of the Quartermaster, who was partially laying on him. Q had frozen mid-sentence during James’s ministrations, his pupils (which James had only just noticed were slits instead of circular) had blown to almost his entire iris, and his back was arched, trying to rub against James.

And he was purring. Honest to God, the Quartermaster of MI6 was purring, a soft but deep rumbling in his chest. In other words, he was putty in James’s hands.

James wasn’t sure which was worse: the fact that Q was all but blissed out from being pet.

Or that James was getting turned on by the fact.


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when James would wonder how he got himself into certain situations. Most of the time, they were assignment based situations, so it wasn’t all too hard to figure out how things came to be (after all, anything could happen during an assignment).But there were other situations that made absolutely no sense to the logical mind.

Like how he had a lap-full of purring Quartermaster, who happened to have cat ears and a tail.

“You never did explain to me why you have the ears and tail.” James murmured, feeling the soft velvet of Q’s ears.

The resulting look of bliss on Q’s face was quite amusing, “It’s a family thing.” He mewed softly, leaning his head to James’s touch, “It comes with being a genius, or at least that’s the best explanation I’ve gotten.”  He was purring loudly now, “My brothers have them too, and they have their own ways of hiding it.”

“I see.” A bold-faced lie, but James wasn’t really focused on that.  He was fascinated by the fact that Q seemed to be having the time of his life being pet. “So I take it you don’t let people touch you that much.”

Q shook his head, “People might feel my ears if they touch my hair…part of the reason I keep it so long in the first place.” He chuckled, “And I wear my cardigan to cover the fact I have a tail, though it always rubs my fur the wrong way.” He purred, “It feels so nice to not have them hidden, even if I still have to wear my clothes.”

James froze, his hand still on Q’s ears. The sudden image of Q walking around his flat (though in his imagination, Q’s flat looked a lot like James’s flat) wearing nothing but his ears, his tail, and a smile was _very_ vivid to say the least.

“Stop undressing me with your mind, 007, and get back to petting me.” Q smirked, nudging the agent’s hand with his head.

The agent nodded dumbly, resuming his action, “You don’t seem to mind that I know about your…furry little secret.”

“Well…” Q purred, his arched his back, brushing against James’s chest. “You didn’t run from the room in a bloody panic, so that was a good sign. Plus, who would believe you if you told anyone?”

Well that was true, James had to admit.

“Plus.” Q continued, “There’s the small fact that you’re enjoying this just about as much as I am…unless you really plan to convince me that’s your gun in your pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! And fluff was requested, so viva la fluff!

James was no stranger to getting up at the crack of dawn. Being in the Navy had set his biological clock to rise with the sun, so his mind would not allow him to sleep in for lazy days.

But in all of James’s years, first in the Navy, then in MI6, he had never woken up to a more beautiful dawn. Even if James wasn’t watching the sun all that much.

Not that the sunrise wasn’t beautiful. There was certainly something about watching the sun rise over the London skyline.

But this particular morning, James was more concerned with the elegant silhouette in the window.

James could see Q’s ears stranding straight from the mess of curls on the Quartermaster’s head. They twitched every so often, often times at the sound of the few birds that would fly by the flat. The 00 agent let his gaze travel from Q’s head down his neck and his shoulders, to the ends of his wiry arms. He could see Q’s hands pressed against the glass of the window, his fingers splayed out as if to catch more of the sunshine in his hands.

From his shoulders, Q’s torso was lean and supple, tapering down to his slender waist and hips. And, right at the curve of Q’s buttocks, was the base of his tail. Now that it wasn’t ruffled by the clothes Q wore to go out in public, the tail was allowed to freely move, the sunlight catching against the sleek black fur. The tail would move slowly from side to side, like a slow moving pendulum moving to its own rhythm. On occasion, the tail would break from pattern to brush against Q’s long and sinewy legs.

As if James need another reason to admire Q’s body.

From what James could see, there was a mug on the small table next to Q with a thin trail of steam rising from it. No doubt Q was already on his first cup of Earl Grey in the morning. James chuckled at the thought.

The noise drew Q’s attention, his ears twitching before he turned and looked at James, “I see you’re finally awake.”

“You say that like I slept in late.” The 00 agent chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow, “And here I thought cats liked their sleep.”

Q smirked, picking up his mug, “We do. We just choose which hours it is when we like our sleep.” He made his way back toward the bed, his movements smooth and graceful. If it wasn’t for the mug in his hand, James might have thought that Q was trying to seduce him with his movements.

The Quartermaster set his mug on the nightstand before crawling on his hands and knees toward James. Judging by the way Q’s tail twitched playfully, James knew he wasn’t sleepy in the slightest.

Q made his way to James, his hands pawing (no pun intended) at James’s side before he found a cozy spot to curl up, half lounging on James, “Hand me my tea.”

James snorted, “Why did you set it down if you still wanted it?”

“I wanted to be comfortable before I had my tea.” Q nodded, tail curled around his waist (and blocking James’s view of the _rest_ of his body, he might add).

“Why can’t you get it now?”

“Because I’m comfortable now.”

James wanted to laugh at the sheer cheek, but considering that Q was somehow part cat…it made sense.

So he got up partially to reach for the nightstand and Q’s mug. Q was stubbornly still laying on James, creating dead weight for James to deal with. Though he had to admit, it was amusing to watch Q try and remained curled up on James while James was trying to grab his tea.

When James finally did grab the damn mug and settle back into his original position, Q spent a few moments getting himself comfortable _again_ before taking the mug.

“All cozy now?” James teased, rubbing Q’s ears.

The only response Q gave was the low purr sounding in his throat and chest, which was vibrating against James’s torso pleasantly.

James smirked. All in all, it was perhaps the most beautiful sunrise he had ever experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family! More like meet Mummy Holmes...James is in for a ride!

It wasn’t exactly the home James imagined when he tried to picture Q’s childhood home. True, he wasn’t sure _what_ he imagined as the home of the Quartermaster, but it sure wasn’t a Victorian mansion. Even the drive up to the stately home gave off the air of being high class and pretentious.

Of course, James realized that most people would be shocked to know that Skyfall manor had been _his_ childhood home…so perhaps he was not one to judge.

Q had been nervous the entire trip, which James couldn’t help but find amusing. And now that they were inside the large estate, Q looked ready to hyperventilate.

“Look James.” Q started as they followed a butler through the home, “There’s something you should know about my family…”

“Besides the cat ears and tail?” James smirked, wrapping his arm around Q’s waist, “I’m sure your family will be fine.”

Q shook his head, “No, it’s not just that…they’re crazy, James. Consider me the normal one. My brothers are downright sociopaths, and Mummy…”

Whatever Q was going to say about Mummy was cut off as the butler opened the door to what James assumed was a sitting room. The room was spacious and furnished with numerous pieces of no doubt antique furniture. And sitting comfortably on a chaise lounge, reading a book, was a woman.

Not just a woman, James amended, this was most likely Mummy. Of course, the white cat ears poking up from her carefully coiffed hair and the long fluffy white tail might have been a dead giveaway.

Mummy turned her gaze towards James and Q for a moment, just a moment, before turning her eyes back to her book.

“It’s been a while, Bertrand. One would think you were avoiding your dear mother.” She said smoothly, tail twitching slightly.

Q, Bertrand apparently, shook his head, walking across the room, “Of course not, Mummy.” He said softly, kissing her cheek, “Mummy, this is James—”

“Your current lover.” Mummy finished Q’s sentence for him, “You are aware that he’s a serial adulterer, aren’t you?”

James froze at the statement. While it was true; James had been required to seduce a mark in order to get information on his last assignment, Q had been well aware of the circumstances and they had come to an agreement about the measures James would be required to take on assignment.

“It’s not that simple, Mummy.” Q sighed, his ears laying flat against his head, “It involves work.”

Mummy quirked an elegantly arched eyebrow, “You don’t say? Well considering how unlikely it would be for you to have an affair with a gigolo, that’s something I would expect from Sherlock, it must be in relation to what you do for the government.”

Q gave James an apologetic look, “You know I can’t tell you about what I do…”

The older woman smirked, “Love, even Mycroft can’t keep a secret from me, what makes you think you can?”

Apparently it was enough for Q to drop the subject, shaking his head, “Speaking of my brothers…”

“They should arrive tonight, Mycroft assured me that he would bring Sherlock home, dead or alive.” Mummy shut her book with a quiet _snap_ , “Though I do hope he manages to bring him in alive, it would be a hassle to have Sherlock stuffed.” She looked at Q, a smile on her face, “Why don’t you take your bags to your room, Bertrand, while James and I have a little chat?”

The look on Q’s face was more than enough to warn James of what might be in store for him if he was left alone with Mummy. But, oddly enough, Q obeyed his mother with nothing more than an apologetic look toward James before leaving the room.

It was silent in the room for several moments, with James and Mummy simply watching each other. James could clearly see, by the way the woman’s long tail was swishing back and forth, that she was enjoying herself.

James opened his mouth to say something, but Q’s mother beat him to it, “Lye, when boiled at about 150 degrees Celsius, can dissolve a human body within three hours.”

The simply, if oddly placed, statement caught James off guard, “I don’t suppose you’ve witnessed this first hand?” He asked, half joking. Half.

The woman didn’t answer, slowly getting up from her seat, “Merely informing you of your fate, Mr. Bond, should things turn…sour between you and Bertrand.”

It was then that James realized that Q had never mentioned his last name, unless he had previously spoken to his mother about their relationship, which James didn’t think he had.

“Like I said earlier, my sons can’t keep secrets from me, even if they want to.” Mummy smirked.

“Must make you a dangerous woman indeed.” James raised an eyebrow.

“A mother is the most dangerous being planet, Mr. Bond. I suggest you never forget that.” She replied, “Because while Bertrand might be your lover at the moment, he is my kitten.”

James nodded slowly, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He allowed his gaze to turn away from the woman, she had made her point, after all, as he surveyed the rest of the room.

It was a photograph that was framed on top of the piano that caught James’s eye. It was an old photo to be sure, but James could easily figure out who was in the photo, considering the fact there were only three figures in it. Children, to be exact, with the two older children peering into the basinet of a third. The eldest’s ginger ears were perked straight with curiosity, while his tail curled as if in mid-swish. James chuckled slightly at the middle boy’s expression of contempt, with his ears flat against his dark curls and his tail puffed up in agitation.

“Before you get any ideas.” Mummy’s voice sounded in his ear, “Bertrand is my youngest. Though I will admit he and Sherlock,” She tapped the image of the middle boy, “Did look alike at that age.”

So Q was the baby then, in the picture. A baby who just happened to be stark naked on his stomach, with a short, fluffy tail curled up toward his back, and his ears pointed up out of a small patch of fine black hair as he looked up curiously at his brothers, his pupils in thin slits.

James smirked, “Your kittens, hm?”

Mummy returned the gesture, “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

If someone had told James several months ago that his Quartermaster would become his lover, that he would learn that his lover had cat ears and a tail, and that it was a family trait…well, James probably would have shot them just to shut them up.

But there he was, sitting in one of the armchairs of Q’s family home with a stiff drink in hand, watching as he began to bicker with his brothers, all while their tails and ears were standing straight on end.

“I cannot _believe_ you came home to see Mummy while _high!”_ Q hissed (and yes, James heard an actual his come from his lover’s mouth).

“I can believe it. You’ve been gone too long Bertrand, you haven’t seen just how contrary Sherlock can be when he wants to.”  

From what James could gather, Q (James could never get used to calling him Bertrand) and his oldest brother (whose name escaped him at the moment) were chastising their middle brother, Sherlock, for coming home high. Though high on what, James wasn’t sure.

Mummy hadn’t been kidding when she had told him that Q and Sherlock looked alike. If it weren’t for the slight height difference, Q’s glasses, and Sherlock’s fluffier tail, James might have thought the two could pass for twins.

Sherlock’s fluffy tail was currently puffed up in agitation, “It was for a case! John hid my cigarettes…”

“So you turned to _catnip?_ ” Q’s oldest brother scoffed, his ears lying flat against his head while the fur of his ginger tail began to puff up as well.

James paused, his drink halfway to his lips. They were honestly talking about catnip…he looked at his glass, wondering if he would need a stronger drink.

When James looked up from his glass, he realized the brothers were no longer where they were originally arguing.

Q and his ginger brother (damn, James would need to remember his name soon) were now at the base of a tall bookshelf. Sherlock had, somehow, managed to climb to the very top and was now curled up and hissing at his brothers down below.

“Sherlock, stop acting like a child!” Q sighed.

“You are making a spectacle of yourself.” The other brother shook his head.

Sherlock hissed down at them, “Shut up Mycroft!”

Q and Mycroft (at least now James could remember his name now) both look frustrated at their brother’s antics. Not that James blamed them, he had the feeling he’d be having another drink soon enough.

“Do try not to get drunk before dinner, Mister Bond.” James turned to see Mummy (he had no idea what he was supposed to call her) at his side, nodding to his glass, “I know my sons can be trying at times, but there’s no reason to punish your liver for it.”

With that, the Holmes matriarch made her way over to the bookshelf where her sons were congregated.

“Sherlock, darling, aren’t you going to greet your mother?” She asked calmly, then turned to Mycroft, “Hello Mycroft sweetheart.”

The oldest brother kissed his mother’s cheek, “It’s good to see you Mummy. I apologize for Sherlock’s behavior. If I had known…”

“Of course you knew that Sherlock would be contrary, that’s Sherlock’s nature.” She chuckled, looking up at Sherlock, “Honestly, Sherlock, catnip? There are other ways to stimulate and focus the mind. Just look at Bertrand, he’s found a wonderful outlet for his overactive mind.” She waved a hand toward James.

James frowned. Did he just get called an _outlet_? What did that even mean?

Sherlock looked toward James, then wrinkled his nose, “An alcoholic and serial womanizer. Really Bertrand, I thought you had better taste.”

How Q’s family seemed to know about James, he didn’t know. All James knew was that he was most likely going to need another drink.


End file.
